


Road to Ruin

by spirithorse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their second year of training Marco becomes bonded to Jean and he's kind of freaking out. He still takes care of Jean as usual but his own heat is making it damn near impossible. The symptoms of an Alpha's first heat are made worse by being near an Omega in heat and even worse than that if they are bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from this prompt: Jean gets his heat some time in their first year of training since Omegas go into heat while they're younger. Marco, of course, takes care of Jean every time his heat comes (every 2-3 months).
> 
> Alpha's usually go into heat closer to 15-16 rather than 12-13 like Omega's. However, there's a phenomenon referred to as bonding. Bonding occurs when an post first heat Omega becomes close with a pre first heat Alpha. This isn't necessarily in a sexual or even romantic sense, it usually happens when the Alpha in question is around the Omega in close proximity for multiple heats.
> 
> Long story short, during their second year of training Marco becomes bonded to Jean and he's kind of freaking out. He still takes care of Jean as usual but his own heat is making it damn near impossible. The symptoms of an Alpha's first heat are made worse by being near an Omega in heat and even worse than that if they are bonded.
> 
> bonus:  
> +I'm a sucker for enthusiastic consent so please no dub con or non con  
> ++++Marco acting feral as fuck, complete with growling, territorial marking (aka biting), and getting into fights.  
> +++Jean getting very turned on by this behavior and coaxing Marco into being rough with him when they do the do  
> +++Whining/whimpering/begging on Jean's part
> 
> That being said, this is my first time writing an A/B/O fic, so it was a fun little experiment.

The bell rung far too early for Marco’s taste, the loud clatter making him whine and press his face further against Jean’s neck. Under the sound of the bell and the other trainees beginning to get up, Marco heard Jean hum in agreement. That didn’t stop Jean from carefully getting up out of the sprawl that he slept in, pulling his limbs away from Marco. There was a pause when Jean realized that he would have to clamber over Marco to get out of the bunk, something that Marco just accepted with a soft grunt before pulling the covers more tightly around him.  
  
Usually, he would be the first one up at the bell, the first one to roll out of the bunk and start getting dressed. He didn’t have to reach out and shake Jean awake that often anymore, just the rare times when Jean’s heat hadn’t allowed him to sleep well.  
  
There was a pause in the sound of rustling by their bunk. Marco peeked out from under the blankets, making out Jean’s silhouette in the darkness of their barracks.  
  
“Hey, Marco-”  
  
“I’m up.” His voice rasped over the two words, Marco clearing his throat. He pushed the covers off of him, shivering at the chill in the room. Him feeling cold didn’t even make sense because the barracks should have been warm. The rains that had been going on for weeks finally over and the close quarters of the barracks would soon force them to sleep with the windows and doors open. But he was still shivering, his head hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
Marco swung his legs over the edge of the bunk, pausing there to take a few deep breaths.  
  
It was probably just the flu that had been going around. Two weeks straight of training in the rain had started the flu and the close quarters had spread it. Sasha had been the last one to have it, and she hadn’t really been able to eat for a few days. Marco was pretty sure that she had given it to Connie by the way that he was still sniffling in his bunk. He was probably the next victim, which was a bad thing.  
  
Jean’s heat was coming up, as regular as ever, Marco careful to keep track of it for his friend’s sake. It had been three months since the last one. Besides, even if Marco had lost count of the days, it was in Jean’s body language. His friend was holding himself strangely, like his skin didn’t quite fit right and he was watching everyone carefully. The long stares at specific people were enough to make Marco want to snap, because most of them stared back.  
  
It shouldn’t have bothered him, because Jean was within his rights to look for someone to spend his heat with. Now that they were in their second year most of the alphas were starting to present, meaning that Jean now had options other than Reiner, who was already basically mated. The idea just rankled him because half of the alphas that were starting to look back had been the ones that had begged Marco to trade bunks with them because they couldn’t deal with Jean’s sprawl in his sleep. Mylius had been making eyes at Jean all of yesterday; the same trainee who had shaken Marco awake when Jean’s first heat had come.   
  
Even now, Marco could see him staring at Jean from across the room. Jean wasn’t in heat yet, but the interest and the intent were clear.  
  
Marco didn’t realize that he was growling until Jean reached up to grab his shoulder. He jumped at the contact, turning his attention from Mylius to Jean. The shift got him another pat from Jean, Marco relaxing under the attention. The pat quickly turned into a shake, Marco trying to focus past the pounding in his head. “What?”  
  
“Man, you  _are_  out of it.”  
  
“’m fine.” Jean didn’t look impressed at his slurred reassurance. Marco sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “It’s just a headache. Point me in the direction of the showers and food and I’ll be fine.”  
  
Jean was still staring at him, but he wasn’t pushing the subject. Even better, he wasn’t letting go of Marco’s shoulder.   
  
A particularly loud sneeze from Connie distracted Jean for a moment, Marco almost tempted to get up and shuffle away. But it was nice being close to Jean, especially when he was nice and warm. And it was important, because Mylius was eyeing him again. Marco fought the urge to snarl at the other trainee.  
  
Even with his heat coming on, Jean obviously wasn’t interested. Mylius should take that as his answer and back the hell off.  
  
He must have made a noise because Jean’s attention snapped back to him. “If you’re sick, you should stay back here. No one would care if you did.”  
  
The idea was tempting, especially since it meant that he would be spending most of his day in bed. The same bed that smelled like the both of them. He could wrap himself up in their blankets and sleep his headache away without being disturbed. Marco was sure that the nurse might come in to check on him and Connie during the day, but that was better than all of the boys in the 104th coming in and out. By the time the rest of them trooped back in, he was sure that he would feel a little bit better, or be so out of it that he wouldn’t wake up until Jean crawled back into bed.   
  
All he would have to do was miss a day of training. Marco could easily make it up though, he was sure that Armin would help him out.  
  
The only problem was all of the others. Marco glanced around the barracks, mentally working through the list of other boys. There were three other omegas in the barracks and at least four known alphas. The rest were unknown or betas. The betas Marco could trust, it was the others that he wasn’t willing to let pass so easily.  
  
Intellectually, he knew that Jean could take care of himself. There had been a few alphas that had presented early and Jean had been able to keep them at bay. Marco had been there as back up if Jean needed it and the person to run for food and water when Jean didn’t feel like moving in the middle of his heats. Before, it had been more of an irritation but now it made him furious.  
  
They should have  _known_.  
  
Mylius was staring again, and it was only the fact the Jean was still looking at him that Marco didn’t risk growling at the other boy. He settled on a steady glare, quickly redirecting his attention to Jean before his friend could get suspicious. “I said I was fine, Jean. It’s probably nothing.”  
  
He was disappointed when Jean moved away, but he was glad to be out of Jean’s scrutiny. “Alright then, but hurry up if you want to eat.”  
  
Marco almost expected Jean to stick close to him, but his friend rushed off to the showers. Of course he would, there was a limited amount of hot water for them all and no one wanted to be left inside when the cold water blasted out. Then again, cold water sounded heavenly. Maybe he would wait until all the others had finished before trailing after them. The only downside would be that he would get breakfast with the stragglers, when most of the good stuff was gone and the rest was cold. At least then no one would question why he wasn’t eating much.  
  
He stared at the floor for a moment more before pushing himself off the bed. He swayed a little bit, Marco taking deep breaths before daring to take his first step. It was just whatever bug was passing through his system. If he was lucky it would be over soon.  
  
Marco gritted his teeth, pushing away from the bed and stumbling to the door of the barracks.

* * *

Jean leaned against the railing at the front of their barracks, trying to ignore the nearly constant itching sensation. Scratching at his arms wouldn’t help anything, because the itch wasn’t there, not yet. It was only a matter of hours before his heat started, and that annoyed Jean because he was guessing it would start during dinner.

Sasha was on good terms with some of the cooks. She had been passing the meat that she had caught out in the forest to them sporadically over the past two years. No one could really figure out if there was any pattern to the way that she handed over her spoils, just that it seemed to come as they needed it. 

He had been looking forward to dinner since he had seen Sasha sneak into the dining hall the night before with a suspicious bag. There was no point to enjoying what little he could get down before his cramps would make him unable to eat, or he would end up throwing it all up. 

Of course, his other option would have been to ask Marco to sneak some back to the barracks, but that plan wasn’t looking too good either.

Jean picked at a stray splinter, eyeing the rest of his class sprawled out in the sun. 

Training hadn’t been any harder than any other day, but the sun was too much to resist. In the hour of downtime between the end of training and dinner, the time when they were supposed to be starting on their chores, most of his class had decided to lie out on the ground in front of the barracks. Jean could see an enterprising few cleaning their gear, checking the mechanisms and keeping the leather harness clean, but most were just lying in the sun. Even Mikasa had seemed to give up her constant vigil over Eren to nap in the sunlight.

Jean felt his gaze linger on her for a minute longer than it should have. She had made herself perfectly clear the first time their heats had lined up back at the start of the year. She wasn’t interested in him, not even if he went through all the proper submissive postures. It shouldn’t have surprised him, especially with her lack of interest in him at any other time. Besides, she was bonded to Eren and Armin, and looking after Eren took up most of her time.

He sighed and slumped against the railing, giving up on his efforts to pull the splinter free. Mikasa’s lack of interest made his Plan B difficult. With his heat coming up Jean had two choices, he could let himself suffer through it with Marco looking after him or he could tuck himself away in one of the extraneous sheds that were scattered around the training grounds with an alpha. 

The problem was the latter plan was that Jean was having problems picking out an alpha that he would want to spend his heat with. Mikasa wouldn’t and there were only a few other alphas that had presented. Reiner and Hannah were practically mated to their omegas, so he would have no luck there. He had noticed Mylius watching him, so that was one option, but he felt the same about Mylius that he felt about Tom; only if he had no other choice.

The option he wanted to take was doomed to fail as well. He had no idea what Marco was, alpha or beta, and it didn’t matter. Jean had asked before, had begged for it before, when the heat had gotten too much to ignore. But Marco had always left him to take care of himself, not that Jean had thought Marco chose to act differently. Marco was the one who saw him at his worst. His friend was more likely to take pity on him than fuck him into the mattress.

Jean would have gone with the usual option, lying in bed for a miserable three or four days with Marco making sure that he had water and food, but Marco was obviously not feeling alright. Jean might have been the least observant in the class, but he was able to see that Marco was suffering.

The run they had taken to the woods had been normal, as had the added mile to get to the section to where they were going to train with the 3DMG. Their packs had carried the usual weight and they had spent an equal amount of time in the trees and on the cliff face. But Marco had lagged behind through all of it. Marco usually kept to the back of the bunch to watch and help where he could, but he had never struggled to keep up. 

Nor had he even insisted on sticking to Jean’s side like he had. Jean hadn’t been able to take a single step away from Marco without his friend following close on his heels. He had made a joke about knowing how Eren felt, but that had just earned a snarl from Marco at the mention of Mikasa. Marco hadn’t even looked apologetic for his outburst like all the other times. From everything that he had seen, it was obvious what was going on.

Marco was catching whatever had gone around the barracks in the past week. He had probably gotten it from Connie or Sasha. It was just bad luck that he had managed to catch it just before Jean’s heat started, and that was probably stressing him out. Jean definitely didn’t need someone watching out for him, not when part of him wanted an alpha to notice and accept his advances. But Marco didn’t know about his decision because Jean couldn’t figure out how to tell his friend to back off for a little bit, that he really wanted to be knotted, just once to see if it was as good as everyone told him it was.

Still, he didn’t have many alphas to pull from, Jean had been looking. Considering the options he had, it might be better to try and talk to Marco. He wouldn’t seek out an alpha, but he wouldn’t let Marco risk his health for him. He could just as easily talk to Sasha and get her to work her magic on the cooks. He could stash some food under his bunk and give Marco the time to get over whatever was bugging him. It might be the worst heat since his first one, but Jean was sure that it was the only thing he could do, especially considering the circumstances.

He sighed and pushed away from the railing, picking out where Sasha and Connie were sprawled on the ground. With only a few hours until his heat hit, Jean wanted to make sure that he had some supplies.

* * *

Jean wasn’t at dinner.

Marco jogged back to the barracks, trying to ignore the strange combination of fear and anger that was curling in his stomach.  
  
It shouldn’t have been a huge deal, especially when Marco knew what time it was. Jean’s heat had probably started, which was why he was avoiding the dining hall. Jean had done the same thing a few times before and no one else seemed to be worried by the fact that he wasn’t even there. It was normal and Marco was sure that someone had shouted at him that nothing was wrong as he had run out of the dining hall.  
  
None of that stopped him from the headlong rush back to the barracks. Because Jean hadn’t been at dinner. He was alone in the barracks and all Marco could think of were the alphas that had been looking.  
  
He hit the door with his shoulder, stumbling into the barracks. He didn’t let his eyes adjust to the darkness, picking his way over to their bunk.  
  
To his relief, there was only one lump in the bunk.   
  
Marco sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, slumping forward. All of that had been for nothing. He had barely eaten and had run as soon as he realized that Jean wasn’t coming to join them; all because of some unfounded panic.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at a rustle from the bed, giving Jean a breathless smile. “Hey.”  
  
Jean stared at him for a moment before gritting out a hoarse, “Hey.”  
  
“I heard you weren’t feeling good.” Marco toed off his boots, swinging his bare feet onto the bed. He wasn’t going to get closer until Jean gave him permission.  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow before dropping his head back against the pillow. It muffled most of his words so Marco had to lean closer to even hear what Jean said.  
  
“So you ran back here?”  
  
“Yeah. I ran back here.” Marco blushed, clenching the blanket in his fist to remind himself not to reach out for Jean. It was hard with the smell.  
  
Marco was sure that Jean would kill him if he ever told Jean what his scent reminded him of. It was the stables; the smell of dust, straw, leather, the sweetness of the molasses that was sometimes put in the grain mashes and the faint tang of metal. Marco didn’t care that half of the smells were because they spent so much time around the stables; he just wanted to curl around the source of the smell and bury himself in it.  
  
He winced as the pounding in his head started up again, the headache of two days reminding him that it was still there. Marco rubbed his forehead, wishing that the pressure could make it go away, just like he wished the nearly constant ache in his joints would just go away. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and center himself again.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Jean was looking at him again, this time with a little bit of concern. Marco wanted nothing more to wave it away, because it was his job to make sure that Jean was alright during his heat, not the other way around. Maybe when he presented finally presented he would allow Jean to return the favor.  
  
Marco smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out the bread that he had brought from the dining hall. Sasha had helped him ferret out the best things to stuff it with. Marco was sure that it would be enough to tempt Jean to eat something, if just to get him through the night. He held it close to Jean’s nose. “Brought you something.”  
  
“Marco…”  
  
“You have to eat something. I  _know_  you Jean, you won’t eat until the cramps go away.”  
  
“They hurt.”  
  
“I know they do.” Marco slid down until he was curled behind Jean. He kicked at the blanket until Jean lifted the edge. He wiggled under, pressing himself up against Jean’s back. “I know, but you have to eat.”  
  
“Planned for this. I have a supply. Sasha helped.” Jean winced, curling in on himself.  
  
Marco scooted closer, trying to ignore the way that the move just brought him closer to the scent. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the nape of Jean’s neck.   
  
He hated this part because he knew that there was no way that he could help. All he could do was act as the barrier between Jean and the rest of the cadets and bring him food and water. Marco huffed against the back of Jean’s neck, seeking out one of Jean’s hands. As soon as he found one, he pressed the bread into it. “Come on, Jean. For me?”  
  
Jean grumbled, but Marco felt his hand move. He smiled and nuzzled the back of Jean’s neck. Knowing Jean, he would wait for the worst of the cramps to pass before starting to eat. It didn’t matter, he would still be eating and it would be one success for Marco. He would untangle himself from the blanket and Jean to look through the other supplies when Jean needed water.  
  
He closed his eyes, finally relaxing now that Jean was taken care of for the moment. Even if the close proximity to Jean made everything hurt worse and the smell of the meat and vegetables stuffed in the bread made his stomach turn, it was worth it. There was really no place that he could go, not when Jean would prefer to sleep off his heat and ignore things like eating and drinking.   
  
Marco felt Jean shiver, slinging an arm over Jean’s waist. “Cold?”  
  
There was another blanket at the foot of the bed, Marco’s specifically. Jean had never gone through hot or cold flashes during his heat like Eren, at least not that Jean had told him. He was considering pulling the blanket over them when Jean reached back with his free hand and dug his fingers into Marco’s hair.  
  
“Stop.” The order was enough to get Marco to freeze. He opened his eyes, staring at the back of Jean’s neck as he tried to figure out what Jean meant.  
  
Was Jean sending him away? That didn’t make sense, because Marco was doing everything they normally did. Maybe he was pushing a little too close, but Marco didn’t feel comfortable letting Jean go. He knew his friend was hurting, but the others would be back soon. Marco could just imagine Jean baring his neck to one of the other alphas, and the image made him snarl.  
  
“Stop.” Another jerk on his hair brought him back, Marco swallowing nervously. He took a quick breath, ready to apologize when he caught the sweet undertone to Jean’s scent again.   
  
Marco went to move forward again when Jean gripped his hair tighter. “Seriously. That tickles.”  
  
Marco blinked slowly, trying to focus back on the conversation. It was especially hard because he wasn’t sure what he had been doing. All he knew was that he was trying to get closer to Jean. Closer to that scent.  
  
He nodded, shifting so his forehead wasn’t pressed against the back of Jean’s neck. Marco felt Jean shiver at the slow drag of their bodies together, biting his lip to keep from making a sound.  
  
Usually it didn’t feel so good to be around Jean during his heat. Mostly, Marco worried about his friend and tried his best to make everything go smoothly. Sometimes, that meant holding on when Jean was feeling touch starved or leaving the barracks entirely when Jean reached the end of his endurance.   
  
Marco had never asked what Jean was doing, and had tried his best not to imagine it. He might have not have presented yet, but that didn’t stop him from thinking about it. Marco was pretty sure that the image of Jean Kirschtein desperately fingering himself would be enough to shatter his self control.  
  
Marco didn’t realize that he was rocking his hips against Jean’s ass in time with his half imagined fantasy until he heard Jean moan.  
  
He froze, expecting another order to come, but none came. Jean just let go of his hold on Marco’s hair, smoothing his fingers through it instead of gripping. “Marco.”  
  
“S-sorry, Jean. I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Marco heard the shake in Jean’s voice, about to comment on it when Jean leaned back against him. “My stomach just hurts.”  
  
“Oh.” That was easy enough to fix.  
  
Marco rucked up Jean’s shirt, ignoring the way that Jean sucked in a quick breath. He was just doing what Jean had guided him to during his first heat. Marco rested his hand on Jean’s stomach, splaying his fingers out and rubbing gently. He was sure that it didn’t really help, but it seemed to reassure Jean.  
  
It worked; Jean relaxing into his touch and slouching against him. Marco smiled, hiding the expression in Jean’s hair. Everything would be fine for a while, at least until the heat progressed further than the cramps. Then Marco would actually have to leave, and he didn’t want to do that. He focused on not tightening his hold on Jean, calming himself down to the sounds of Jean breathing and the occasional sound of his chewing.  
  
He was yanked out of his pocket of bliss when the door to the barracks opened, Marco almost jerking upright. Only Jean’s hand in his hair kept him down and close. He bared his teeth, hating that no one would see the warning as they trailed in. To actually face the incoming cadets meant that he would have get up and reposition Jean, which he didn’t want to do, not when the cramps seems to be getting worse again.  
  
Marco lifted his head as much as he was allowed, watching the others as they went to their bunks. Most of them knew better than to comment on the small of Jean’s heat, mostly because they had all had to deal with the other heats in some way or another.   
  
When Bertholdt and Reiner went into heat, they all knew to avoid the top bunk in the far corner. Annie was the only one allowed up to the bunk, and no one questioned why another alpha would be allowed when Reiner chased betas away. When Eren had one of his irregular heats, no one questioned why Mikasa spent most of her nights curled up on the side that Armin left vacant. It was just like why no one questioned why Hannah or Sasha snuck into the boy’s dorms when Franz and Connie went into heat, and why everyone ignored any noises that were coming from Franz’s bunk. Everyone just knew that Marco was already there and he had things well under control.  
  
He tensed as Reiner passed, not really able to see much of Reiner from the position he was in. But Reiner didn’t seem to be interested, his attention on chivying a half asleep Bertholdt up into bed. Marco nodded to himself, about to turn when someone else shuffled up to their bunk.  
  
Marco recognized the scent before they spoke, glaring at Tom as the boy hovered over them.  
  
“Jean? Are you alright?”  
  
“You know I’m fine.” Jean shifted beside him, Marco giving into the push on his chest. He rolled more onto his back, allowing Jean to roll partially onto him so he could look at Tom. “And the answer is no. I’m not interested.”  
  
“I know…I…I just…” Tom gave a pained laugh. “You just smell  _really_  good Jean.”  
  
“Back off.” Marco didn’t recognize his own voice. For a moment, he thought that the even threat had come from Jean, just like the warning growl. But the same growl was rumbling in his own chest. Marco tensed as Tom swayed closer, some part of him hoping that the boy would challenge him, because Tom would lose. The barracks were cramped and Tom was lanky. Marco was too, but he knew how to control his long limbs, and he had actually been practicing in hand to hand combat. There were a few moves that he had seen Annie and Mikasa do that he wanted to try out, and Tom would be the perfect test subject.  
  
Tom didn’t back down, instead puffing himself up. “You don’t get to speak for him, Bodt.”  
  
“Marco doesn’t, but  _I_  do.” Jean elbowed his stomach, making him gasp. The sweet scent was back, but Marco barely got the chance to process it, not when Jean was glaring down at him. “ _You_  need to back off because I can take care of myself. And, Tom,” Jean swung his attention back to the alpha, Marco wanting to whimper at the loss of his attention. “I told you my answer and I’ll reinforce it if I need to. I’m not interested.”  
  
Tom deflated taking a step back. “Yeah. Wow. I’m sorry. I really…I’ll go.”  
  
He fled from the side of their bunk, Marco watching him go.  
  
His attention was pulled back to Jean when his friend rolled back to his side, reclaiming the half eaten chunk of bread.  
  
Marco stared at Jean’s tense back, hesitating before inching closer. “Do you want me to go?”  
  
“No, you’re fine. Just don’t do that again.”  
  
Marco wasn’t sure if the twitch that Jean gave was him adjusting the blanket over his shoulders or something else, but he didn’t read too much into it. He was allowed to get close to Jean again which was the only thing that he wanted.  
  
He snuggled up close, splaying his hand out over Jean’s stomach. Jean didn’t tell him to stop, so Marco pressed close, enjoying the feeling of Jean tucked against the curve of his body. It just got better when Jean reached back to thread his fingers through Marco’s hair again.  
  
They remained curled around each other until Jean finished the food that Marco had brought him. Marco smiled and tapped Jean’s stomach with a finger. “Need water?”  
  
“No. I just want to sleep.”  
  
Marco allowed himself to be nudged into position, holding still as Jean flipped over. One arm was flung over his waist, Jean using that to pull himself close. A leg was shoved between his, Marco whimpering softly. He was sure that Jean didn’t hear, especially with the way that he was nuzzling his way under Marco’s chin.   
  
“Smells good.”  
  
Marco was sure that he lost the first part of Jean’s comment, but he couldn’t make himself talk, not when Jean so close. It was no different from the way they spent most of their nights, but Jean still smelled sweet and Marco still wanted to pin him down. Wanted to mark him up so everyone knew who Jean had chosen. Wanted to fuck up into Jean until he knotted.  
  
He realized that he was grinding against Jean again, Marco blushing and beginning to stutter out an apology. But Jean didn’t seem to care; he was just reaching for Marco again.  
  
He allowed himself to be guided again, surprised when Jean tilted his head to the side, tucking Marco against his own neck. It wasn’t the full submission that was an omega’s consent, but it was something; especially when Jean pressed a hand to the back of his head. “Marco.”  
  
The sound of his name was enough permission, Marco nuzzling against the skin of Jean’s neck. What he wanted to do was kiss his way up to the join of Jean’s neck and jaw, where his scent glad would be swollen, but he couldn’t. Jean hadn’t given him his permission. So he was stuck with the join of Jean’s neck and shoulder, not that Marco would complain. Not with the way that Jean shivered when Marco licked his skin.  
  
He savored the taste of salt in Jean’s sweat along with his scent, only realizing that he had shifted slightly up Jean’s neck when he felt Jean’s fingers scrap against his scalp. He kissed Jean as an apology, not bothering to hesitate before dragging his teeth across Jean’s skin.  
  
Jean bucked against him, Marco not even having to ask before Jean was whispering, “Yeah, go ahead. It’s fine.”  
  
The last two words were repeated in a breathless voice as Marco bit and sucked at his skin. Marco felt Jean’s fingers tighten on his hair, pulling back as Jean bucked against him.  
  
Jean’s load groan startled the both of them, Marco nearly falling out of the bed with how fast he tried to get away from Jean. He couldn’t stop staring at the bruise on the side of Jean’s neck, even after Jean clamped his hand over it.  
  
He heard Jean mutter, “Shit,” just before Jean flipped back to his other side.

Marco stared at the back of Jean’s head, his throat dry.   
  
It had been a stupid mistake that the both of them had made, it hadn’t been taking advantage. He  _hoped_  that it hadn’t been taking advantage of Jean. Jean had been the one to guide him into position, and Jean had been telling him that it was alright. It had been so hard to think when he had been surrounded by Jean’s scent and when he was so hard.  
  
Marco dropped his hand to his crotch, like he could hide the bulge in his pants. It didn’t matter because Jean wasn’t looking, and Marco hadn’t been hiding it with the way that he had been rutting against Jean when he had lost control. But he had never lost control before. Every other heat Marco hadn’t found Jean alluring; he had just been worried and watchful. Now he was going through the motions because keeping Jean healthy was important, but secondary.  
  
He closed his eyes, pressing his face against the pillow. It was still hard to think because of Jean’s scent, but also because he was aching all over and he felt too hot. It wasn’t quite better when he was pressed close to Jean, but it was more bearable because he was distracted from his own misery.  
  
Marco felt something grab at his arm, not opening his eyes until Jean gave his arm a hard tug. “Come on.”  
  
He went automatically, lying still as Jean curled into him. His arm went back over Marco’s waist, but he only pulled their chests together.  
  
“Sorry.” The words were muttered against his neck. “I got a little out of control there.”  
  
“You’re in heat.”  
  
“Yeah, but you usually never go along with it.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Jean shrugged, Marco waiting for whatever would come after. But what he got was a short squeeze around his waist. Marco wasn’t sure if he really felt Jean kiss his neck, sure that it was just Jean breathing out against his skin.  
  
Marco let his head drop back to the pillow, loosely holding Jean in his arms. If Jean was calm enough to sleep, then it meant that his cramps had slowed. It was a brief respite and Marco was sure that he would be woken up multiple times in the night, either because Jean needed something or because Jean was tossing and turning.  
  
At least Jean would get to miss training, because no one wanted a soldier who was distracted and in pain most of the time. And, for once, Marco would be glad to have to go out with the others. Maybe then he could push the urges to claim and mate to the far corners of his mind. To do that, he needed to get some sleep, enough that he wouldn’t kill himself while working with maneuver gear.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throb of his erection and the way that Jean’s breath on his neck made him shiver.

* * *

Whatever was wrong with him wasn’t the flu that had been going around.  
  
Marco watched Armin jogging ahead of him, trying to get the energy to keep up with the blond boy.  
  
He had slept as well as he could the night before, especially with Jean in heat. That hadn’t changed from the other times that Marco had looked after his friend. What had changed was everything else.   
  
Every other time, Marco hadn’t felt like his body was one big ache. All of his joints felt like they were locking up and he wanted to scratch at his skin just to get it to sit right. The other times he hadn’t had a constant headache to accompany the nearly constant worry about Jean. He had had set up everything that Jean would need until they got back for lunch, but his focus wasn’t on his friend. He was worried about any of the other alphas sneaking back to the barracks while he was out. Even Reiner was a threat now, and Marco wasn’t quite sure when that had happened.  
  
Most of all, he could barely think. Just putting one foot in front of the other and keeping himself from falling completely behind was almost too much effort; especially after barely eating anything at breakfast, because it had hurt too much to chew. Everything hurt too much and there was too much to process.  
  
He could smell everyone in the class. He had always been able to identify each of his classmates by scent, but it was more intense. If he closed his eyes, they were like bright beckons ahead of him, suddenly a thousand times more complex. Armin wasn’t just the smell of paper. He was the smell of dust, leather, oil, glue, apples and clean water. The specificity was driving him crazy, and the forest wasn’t helping.  
  
Everything too bright and too loud on top of his oversensitive nose. He was drowning in the forest, his concentration flitting between the birds in the trees to the grass that was growing alongside the path to the stream that was burbling in the distance.  
  
The sound of his feet hitting the ground was too loud, but it was nothing compared to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Too fast and too loud…  
  
Marco didn’t even realize that he had fainted until someone was shaking him. He flinched as they shouted at him, reaching out to try and hold his hand over their mouth. Whatever they were saying didn’t matter, he just needed silence for a while. He needed to go back to the barracks, check on Jean and then stuff his head under a pillow to block out the world.  
  
He cracked his eyes open when someone slapped away his hand, blinking up at where Armin and Mikasa were staring down at him. He frowned at the sight of the latter. She had been keeping pace with Eren up near the front, it didn’t make sense that she would be back with him.  
  
Marco looked over at Armin, flinching back when the blond opened his mouth to speak. To his surprise, Mikasa just pressed a finger against his mouth and shook her head. She turned her attention back to him, giving him a slow look over before speaking very softly. “Can you stand?”  
  
“Yes.” Marco winced as his throat grated over the word.  
  
Mikasa nodded, glancing over her shoulder towards where Marco assumed the others were. When she spoke, it was with the same quiet voice she had used before. “You should go back to camp.”  
  
For a brief moment, he wanted to snap at her. Something was wrong with him, but he wasn’t going to back down. Then he caught himself. It was in the level stare that Mikasa gave him, the one that lasted just long enough for him to catch it before her gaze flicked to the side. She wasn’t giving him an invitation to aggression, it was a suggestion and it was given to another alpha.  
  
Marco slumped back against the ground, ignoring the way that Armin pulled at him and the quick conversation that Mikasa had with Armin. He was too busy turning over the information in his head.  
  
He had presented and gone into his first heat as an alpha without him noticing.   
  
Marco wanted to hit himself for being so dense. He had been too busy worrying about the flu that was going around the barracks and Jean’s heat that he had just stopped paying attention to what was going on.  
  
He had always been protective of Jean, but not enough to snarl at people or threaten them, alpha or not. Marco had found that it was better to be quiet and unobtrusive, to take the beta’s way to resolve conflicts. Marco hadn’t done that since he had seen that Jean would be going into heat. He had been too busy aching and stumbling along to really think about anything.  
  
Marco groaned and pushed himself back upright, surprised to see Armin still at his side. The blond boy just smiled and offered Marco a hand. “I was asked to escort you back.”  
  
To his relief, Armin kept his voice down, low enough that Marco didn’t feel like screaming.  
  
He took the offered hand, levering himself to his feet. He swayed once upright but Armin tucked himself against Marco’s side, offering his help. Marco felt his lip twitch up at the offer, but he quickly squashed the urge. Armin hadn’t presented yet, so he wasn’t a threat, he had never been a threat. Marco sighed and leaned against Armin, letting himself be led back into camp.  
  
The overstimulation was still bugging him, Marco eventually shutting his eyes in the hopes that getting rid of one sense would be enough to keep him steady. All it did was make him lean on Armin more. Marco groaned; opening his eyes and resigning himself to stumbling the three long miles back to camp.   
  
“It’s because of Jean, isn’t it?” Marco glanced over at Armin, noting how the boy wasn’t meeting his gaze. It made something in his stomach twist. He didn’t want to be treated like an aggressive alpha, to be given ground and watched in case he lashed out. Marco bumped gently against Armin, smiling down at his friend when Armin looked up at him. He got a smile in return, Armin looping an arm around his waist to help steady him.   
  
“I think it’s because of Jean.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it’s your first heat.” Armin glanced up at him for confirmation, Marco giving a short nod that left his head pounding again. “They tend to be worse around omegas in heat. Like when Mikasa had her first heat, or Reiner.”  
  
Marco winced at the memory of Reiner’s first heat. He hadn’t seen what had happened, but he had seen Annie stumble into the dining hall covered in bruises. She had delivered the news that Reiner was in heat and that neither he nor Bertholdt would be seen for a while. Of course, the first thing that Reiner had done when he had come back was apologize to Annie and everyone else. Still, the rumors had spread about how feral Reiner had become and everyone had watched to make sure that he wouldn’t go that way again.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know about Mikasa.”  
  
“Mostly because the girls and I managed to keep her shut up. I don’t think we would have managed it without Annie. It was the week that we told everyone she was sick. She wasn’t, but everyone was making sure Mikasa didn’t come running after me or Eren. To be honest, I didn’t want to see what would happen when Eren rejected her offers of protection.”  
  
“She usually brushes it off.”  
  
“You don’t think properly during heat. I’ve seen that much.”  
  
Marco huffed in agreement, staring fixedly at the ground. Doing that was almost easier than looking around, because then he would begin to catalog possible threats; that would make his head spin.  
  
“What’s going to happen?”  
  
Armin hummed, the sound more out of habit than anything else. Marco still winced at it, Armin stopping quickly when he realized what he was doing. Armin ducked his head, muttering a short apology before speaking again. “Well, you’re definitely spending a few hours in the infirmary.”  
  
“What about Jean?”  
  
“I can check in on him, if that’s alright.” The second part of the offer was rushed, Armin flinching and looking down.  
  
Marco was torn between feeling pride and feeling horrible. Jean wasn’t his to claim and there was no reason that others should have to ask him for permission. Marco tried his best to smile, sure that it came out as a grimace. “Please.”  
  
“I’ll get him set up until dinner then.” Armin readjusted his hold on him, Marco sinking into the support.  
  
At least the worry was gone, which meant that he could concentrate on getting to a place where he wouldn’t have the world throwing information at him. That and a long nap sounded like the two best things in the world.

* * *

Jean sat on the steps of the infirmary, absently pressing his fingers into the bruise on his neck.

He was kind of embarrassed that he had it, because it just showed how badly he had lost control. He hadn’t felt so out of control since his first heat, when all he wanted to do was find someone to fuck him. Jean was glad that Marco had been there for it, even if it had led to him begging for the most embarrassing things. Back then, Jean had been heartbroken when Marco had left right after his stuttered request to fuck him or finger him, but he was glad that Marco had gone. He wouldn’t have been able to look his friend in the eye if Marco had actually gone along with it.  
  
It had to be some sort of poetic bullshit that his next problem had come back around to Marco and his heat. Although, to be fair, Jean could probably blame Franz.  
  
If Franz hadn’t been talking about how great it felt to be knotted, how wonderful it was and how he was never going back to just suffering through a heat alone, Jean wouldn’t be thinking about it. Maybe it was because Hannah had claimed Franz and Jean knew for a fact that female alphas couldn’t knot that he was obsessing over the fact of how it would feel for him; to avoid thinking about how Hannah and Franz had managed it. Maybe if he had talked to Bertholdt – and Bertholdt could manage to talk about sex without turning red, sweating and, eventually, calling for Reiner – this wouldn’t be happening.  
  
Of course, listening to Franz talk about it was better than the alternative of listening to Eren talk about it. Jean knew for a fact that Eren hadn’t been knotted yet but, if he did, Mikasa would have been the one to do it. He could handle Mikasa’s rejection of him, but Jean didn’t think that he could handle the mental imagery of Eren and Mikasa. Even now it made him sick with jealousy.  
  
He pressed his fingers against the hickey again, straightening them out when he realized what he was doing.   
  
It didn’t matter why he was thinking about it. Marco was in heat and an alpha, which meant that he wouldn’t be able to look after Jean.  
  
In retrospect, Jean should have noticed, especially with the way that Marco had been rutting against him the night before, but he hadn’t exactly cared. The first day of heat had been on him and he had been desperate. It had felt good to have someone interested in him and Jean had been so very close to stripping and letting Marco take him.  
  
The fact that Marco had kept growling at every alpha that passed hadn’t helped much either.  
  
Jean hissed and pressed his fingers against the hickey again. He hadn’t expected to get turned on by that, by dear, sweet Marco being territorial and aggressive. Hearing Marco order Tom to back off had gotten him from pained cramps to willing to ride Marco right then and there faster that he could process. And the urge still hadn’t completely gone.  
  
He was sitting outside of the infirmary through sheer force of will, especially when considering his options made him want to rush back to the barracks and take advantage of the fact that the others were out. Still, running back and masturbating to a fantasy of Marco would probably lose him his chance to make it a reality.  
  
To his brain, the answer was simple. Marco was in heat, but he would suffer through Jean’s heat to help him out, and Jean would have to sit through more displays of aggression and slips of his own control. In the end, they would both be miserable. The only way to change that misery was to convince Marco to slip away with him.  
  
There were plenty of sheds kept up around the training grounds. Trainees were encouraged to keep from using sex to get through their heats, or at least sex with anyone other than a beta, but their instructors weren’t stupid. The cadets were presenting as omega and alpha during their years in training and, after sitting through nearly a year worth of heats, any omega would be willing to do something that would make the heats a little bit more bearable. The sheds were kept equipped for that reason, and all they would have to do was catch up on the training they missed. That would be punishment enough.  
  
Jean dropped his hand to the wooden steps, wanting to stop poking at the hickey. All it did was remind him of his control slipped and how he wished that he had worked out what Marco was going through sooner. They could have been in the shed by now.  
  
As it was, he was already recalculating with the new information that he was given. Marco was an alpha now, and all Jean could think of was how comfortable he was around Marco.  
  
Marco was the one he trusted when he was in heat, the one that he used as a mattress on occasion when he wasn’t. He was a constant presence by his side.  
  
Jean would be lying to himself if he ignored the fact that he had been watching Marco in the showers.  
  
Then again, he had been watching everyone in the showers, first out of some sort of morbid curiosity and then with the casual interest of an omega.  
  
Everyone had eventually gained some sort of muscle tone, it came with the training. But it was how that muscle tone came around, like how Reiner just doubled in size. Marco had come along nicely from a skinny stick of a kid to something of a soldier. Jean could see the muscle in the showers and feel it when he curled around Marco at night. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t interested. Hell, he had been ready for Marco when he had first cuddled up to him.  
  
He realized that he was tracing the bruise again, Jean biting his lip to hold back a whimper. If Marco didn’t hurry up, then he would miss his chance. Jean could already feel the next wave coming up, the cramps beginning to start up again. He swallowed and tipped his head so it would rest against the railing. He had maybe ten minutes if he pushed himself, maybe a little more if he scrapped his plan and headed for the shed. Jean would just have to hope that he and Marco would meet up, because this message was one that would not be passed along through Armin.  
  
Jean jerked his head up at the sound of the door opening. His hand flattened over the bruise on his neck, wanting to hide it from anyone other than Marco. Of course, Marco would be the one to step out, and his motion just drew Marco’s attention to the bruise. Jean scrambled to his feet when he saw Marco blush and look away.  
  
He saw Marco’s hand reach behind him, groping for the door. “I thought I smelled you.”  
  
Jean swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty. Armin had said that Marco had been brought back to give himself a break from everything that was being thrown at him by the world. Jean knew that feeling all too well from his first heat, and he had sat outside the infirmary anyway.  
  
He moved his hand so he could rub the back of his neck, staring at the ground. “Shit. I didn’t think about that. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me.” Marco licked his lips, Jean shivering at the motion. He was sure Marco caught the scent of his arousal, especially considering the way that his eyes widened. “I like it.”  
  
“You do, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Marco stepped forward.  
  
Jean felt the breath punched out of him the closer Marco got to the steps. It wasn’t the prowl that most alphas seemed to adopt. It was still Marco through and through. The smell was the only thing that gave him away.  
  
He took another step up, watching as Marco’s gaze darted to the bruise on his neck. With the way that Marco’s gaze lingered over it, Jean fully expected him to take the final step down.  
  
Instead, Marco stepped back, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve. “Jean, don’t. I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t.”  
  
“I know, Armin told me.”  
  
“Then why are you here?”  
  
“Because you’ve taken care of me through all the other heats. Why stop now?”  
  
Marco growled, the sound turning into a high pitched whine the longer he stared at Jean. “Jean, I’m not thinking straight.”  
  
“I know, but I don’t want to suffer through another three days. And I don’t want to do it again three months from now. It hurts Marco.”  
  
Marco was nodding along with him. Jean knew he understood, because he had seen the way that Marco had been moving before. And Marco never would have been convinced to give up training so easily.  
  
He licked his lips, trying to gather his thoughts. It was hard with Marco standing there smelling of an alpha in heat. Whatever he was trying to say wasn’t sticking in his head, lost in the thought process that was quickly just becoming about Marco. Marco close to him, Marco holding him down, Marco’s cock. Jean swallowed, resorting to instinct.  
  
He tipped his chin up, bearing his throat to Marco. He heard his friend suck in a quick breath, lowering his chin a fraction so he could see Marco’s expression. Jean had expected the reaction, but he didn’t like the way that Marco was backing away. He swallowed, wishing that he could come up with words, but there was nothing. Jean closed his eyes. “Come on, Marco. This is me asking or me saying yes. Both if you want. I don’t want to get by with my fingers again.”  
  
Jean wasn’t sure what finally convinced him, because he heard Marco move, barely having time to open his arms before Marco was pressing up against him. He felt Marco nudge against his neck, Jean letting his head drop to one shoulder to allow Marco more access.  
  
“Are you sure?” In contrast to his steady touches, Marco’s voice was soft and trembling.  
  
“Pretty damn sure.” Jean shivered as he felt Marco nuzzle up his neck. If Marco decided to bite there, then he would have a matching bruise on the other side of his neck. As tempting as the idea was to just give Marco the permission to mark him again, Jean couldn’t help about thinking of the scent gland that was just a little further up his neck. It would be so sensitive now in his second day of heat, and Jean ached to know what it would feel like if Marco marked him there.  
  
Jean jerked at the thought, groaning when the move brushed his hips against Marco’s. Marco didn’t react beyond whispering Jean’s name against his neck and holding onto him a little bit tighter. Jean laughed nervously, lifting one hand so he could thread his fingers through Marco’s hair. “Is this a yes or…”  
  
His answer came as a scrape of Marco’s teeth across his neck. It was the prelude to another mark and the fact that Marco didn’t actually bite down made Jean growl.  
  
He thought he heard Marco chuckle, pulling slightly at Marco’s hair. “Yes or no, Marco?”  
  
The pressure was enough to get Marco to move his head away, Jean wanting to whine at the distance between them. He didn’t want Marco moving away. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted Marco closer, braced over him, skin against skin. It made him want to clutch at Marco until he gave up, but Jean was still clinging to enough rationality to begin to ease up his hold.   
  
To his relief, Marco pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes. Jean was no idea what Marco was looking for, but Marco always did this. He would stare at someone like he could just pull what he needed to say out of their eyes. Jean lowered his gaze, not wanting to hold Marco’s gaze for too long. He was barely rational and running on instinct, he didn’t want to accidentally challenge Marco.  
  
He looked back up when Marco squeezed his hip. Jean hadn’t realized that Marco’s hand had wandered that far, but it felt natural. He glanced down at the hand, wanting to reach down and cover it with his own, but that would mean moving one of his hands and Jean didn’t want to do that either. He met Marco’s gaze, relieved when Marco leaned forward to press their foreheads together.  
  
“Not the barracks. When we do this, not the barracks. I don’t want anyone coming near you.” The last sentence was nearly a growl, Jean shivering and gasping at the sound.  
  
Marco didn’t seem to notice, he was too busy blushing and looking at the ground. “Sorry, sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize.” Jean ducked his head, intending to give Marco’s neck a teasing nip. Marco turned his head to chase Jean’s, catching Jean’s lips with his own.   
  
Jean growled at being interrupted, but he didn’t really mind. Not when Marco was kissing him so sweetly. Not when Marco was finally back on his page and not thinking. Not when both of Marco’s hands were on his waist and were pulling Jean into him. Jean whined into the kiss, trying to hook a leg around Marco’s waist.  
  
He had gotten his yes and now he had to be closer. For the first time in any of the heats that he could remember, the cramps weren’t at the front of his mind. He could only think about how empty he was.  
  
Jean dropped his hands to the tie on Marco’s pants, fumbling with it. He was quickly stopped by a firm grip on his wrists.   
  
“Not here.” When he made a wordless protest, Marco nuzzled at the hinge of his jaw. “Not here, Jean.”  
  
It was another delay, another insertion of rationality and Jean was not going to take it. He snarled and pulled one of Marco’s hands from his waist. He pivoted on his heel and pulled Marco along behind him towards the shed.  
  
He agreed with Marco that he didn’t want to be in the barracks. He didn’t want the others coming in, no matter how it made Marco act. Marco would get distracted and Jean didn’t want that. He wanted Marco’s full attention where no one could interrupt them.  
  
Jean braced himself against the door, intended to push it open when Marco pressed up against his back. Jean keened and rocked back, closing his eyes when he felt the bulge in Marco’s pants. It was so close to where Jean needed it, but there were too many layers. He curled his fingers into the wood, pressing his ass back against Marco because the contact was better than nothing.  
  
He lifted his head from where it was hanging between his arms when he felt Marco’s hands slide up his arms. Jean stared as Marco carefully pried his fingers straight, slipping his own between Jean’s.

“Sh,” the soft noise came with a nudge that was so close to his scent glands. Jean rose up on the balls of his feet to try and get Marco’s lips where he wanted them. To his annoyance, Marco just moved away, nuzzling into the hollow behind his ear. “I’ve got you, Jean. I’ve got you.”  
  
He nodded, and then quickly shook his head.   
  
The words were too gentle for what Marco was doing to him. Jean didn’t want that quite yet. He was fixed on the Marco that had snarled and was willing to pin him to a door. He wanted to be pinned down to a surface and thoroughly fucked.  
  
Jean bucked back against Marco. “Hurry up or let me take care of myself.”  
  
“No.” Jean went still at the snarl that vibrated through his body at the word.  
  
He tipped his head back, baring his neck to Marco. It was the only apology he could offer, especially when the scent of his arousal made a lie of it.   
  
Marco bit down on the back of his neck, a warning bite that was more pain than pleasure. But he moved his hands from Jean’s, one dropping to Jean’s waist and the other resting on his thigh. Jean tried to shift to get Marco’s hand to move, earning himself another warning bite.  
  
“No.” Marco’s hand moved, cupping Jean’s cock through his pants. “No one gets to touch you.”  
  
“Yes.” Jean nearly sobbed out the word.   
  
He managed to move one hand to the knob of the shed, twisting it and sending the both of them stumbling into the shed.  
  
Marco caught him before they both could fall to the floor. He pulled Jean back against him, trailing his fingers over the shape of Jean’s cock before untying his pants.  
  
Jean had never been so relieved to miss training as his pants slid down his legs. Neither of them had the belts to pull off, although something in him liked the idea of the tease. But he didn’t have the patience to deal with them, not when he wanted to reach back and push his fingers into himself.  
  
He just needed something to fill him up, to stop the feeling of emptiness that would only end in more cramps as his body searched for a knot.   
  
Jean reached back to tug at the end of Marco’s shirt. He whined softly as the closeness of their bodies and the angle of his arms made it difficult to pull the shirt away. He gasped when Marco pushed him away, turning to reach for the alpha.  
  
“No. Marco, please. I need it.”  
  
“Take your shirt off.” It was an order, Jean moaning as he felt more slick leak out of him.  
  
Marco could smell it too, Jean watching as his friend’s gaze jerked to him. Marco swayed forward, looking like he was going to press himself against Jean again. And Jean wanted it.  
  
Instead, Marco rocked back onto his heels, stripping out of his shirt.   
  
Jean let out a shaky breath at the sight of Marco’s bare chest. There were freckles there too, but they were fainter than the ones on his face. And there was muscle, all of which Jean wanted to rub up against. It just got better when Marco kicked his pants and underwear away.  
  
Marco had beautiful long legs. Jean had noticed them during training, but only barely. Now all he could think was that the curve of Marco’s calf needed exploring and that there needed to be a few more hickeys mixed in with the freckles on Marco’s thighs.   
  
As beautiful as his legs were, his cock was better.  
  
Jean licked his lips, only partially aware that he was staring. The only thing he was really thinking was how much he wanted that cock inside him.  
  
“Jean,” he jerked his head up at the sound of his name. Marco was glaring at him, the sight making Jean’s cock twitch. He wasn’t sure if Marco noticed it, because he was gesturing at Jean. “Shirt. Off.”  
  
Jean was sure that he had never stripped faster, throwing his shirt off to one side and stripping of his underwear.  
  
When he looked up, Marco was no longer in front of him. He turned with a wordless complaint, only relaxing when he saw that Marco was kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
Now he had the alpha prowl, something that had Jean backing towards the cot that was set up in the shed.  
  
He dropped onto the cot when Marco got closer, laying back when the alpha loomed over him. Jean met Marco’s gaze before tipping his neck back. It was another show of his consent, but not what brought Marco to the cot.  
  
Jean spread his legs, letting out a breathless laugh as Marco nearly fell on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Marco’s shoulders, pulling the alpha close. Marco hummed in response, pressing his nose against Jean’s neck.   
  
Jean expected Marco to do something, but Marco just sprawled over him. Jean shifted, trying to encourage Marco to do something. His motion just got an annoyed grumble, Marco pressing harder against him. “Stop. Doesn’t smell like us. You don’t smell like us.”  
  
“I will. You just gotta…” Jean groped for one of Marco’s hands, having to work a bit to get Marco to let go of the side of the cot. He guided Marco’s hand down between his legs, watching as Marco’s nostrils flared. He grinned, leaning up to whisper in Marco’s ear. “You just gotta do something about this.”  
  
Marco traced patterns in the slick that was already on his thighs, Jean shuddering and closing his eyes. It was exquisite torture, but at least it was closer to where he wanted Marco. Even then, Marco was inching closer to his hole, Jean baring his neck and whining in the hopes that Marco would get the hint.  
  
He nearly screamed when Marco slid a finger into him, reaching up to clutch at Marco’s shoulders.  _That_  was what he wanted, or at least some of what he wanted. He wasn’t empty anymore, but he wasn’t full either.  
  
“Marco, please.” He was sure that his voice cracked over the last word as Marco pushed another finger in.  
  
Jean clawed at the sheet that had been haphazardly thrown over the cot, trying to bear down on the two fingers. But Marco was twisting and scissoring them, Jean losing his ability to do anything but buck his hips up.  
  
A third finger had him whimpering Marco’s name, because it was exactly what he needed, but not enough.  
  
“Jean, you’re really wet. Are you always like this?” Jean lifted his head slightly to be able to see Marco, not sure why he was still talking. There was something else that Marco should be doing.  
  
He reached for Marco only to have his friend pin down his hand. There was something fierce in the alphas eyes, something that made Jean arch. He wanted more of that, more of that kind of Marco.  
  
Jean was only aware that he was babbling when Marco leaned forward. “Sh, Jean.” He rested their foreheads together, eyes locked with Jean’s. “I just need to know if you’re always like this. When you’re in heat, when you ask me to leave the room, are you always like this?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
“And what do you think of, Jean?  _Who_  do you think of?”  
  
Jean closed his eyes, shouting when Marco brushed across the prostate. He clawed at Marco’s back with one hand, trying to get him to do it again. But Marco just moved his fingers back, Jean digging his nails in to try and get him to go back to what he was doing.  
  
He felt Marco laugh, biting out a curse when Marco scrapped his teeth against his scent gland. “Who, Jean?”  
  
“You, alright? It’s you.” It had been since his fourth heat, the heat when Mikasa had rejected his advances. Marco had been the one there for him and so damn hot because of training. “Your fingers instead of mine. Your  _cock._ ”  
  
Jean jolted as Marco brushed over his prostate again. Jean rocked back, readjusting his hold on the cot and Marco. “Damn it, Marco. I need it now.”  
  
He gasped and opened his eyes when Marco pulled his fingers away. He clenched down on nothing, keening as Marco rocked away from him. It was the exact opposite of what Jean wanted Marco to do. He needed the alpha closer instead of farther away.  
  
He propped himself up on an elbow, reaching out for Marco with one hand. Marco just caught his hand, slotting their fingers together. “You’ve got to turn over, Jean.”  
  
Jean nodded, regretting having to let go of Marco’s hand. Marco’s scent was keeping him grounded, along with any contact with the alpha. He bit his lip, carefully letting go of the cot so he could roll over onto his stomach.   
  
Marco’s hands returned to his skin, Jean trying to lean into the touch even as Marco coaxed him onto his hands and knees. The alpha caressed his hip, Jean leaning into the touch. He thought his heard Marco laugh, but his attention was on the way that Marco’s cock slid against his ass.  
  
He rocked back, freezing when Marco’s hold on his hip tightened. Jean let his head drop, panting for breath as he felt Marco lining himself up. It took all of his tattered self control to stay still, although he couldn’t stop trembling.   
  
The blunt pressure of Marco’s cock against his opening was a relief, Jean relaxing as Marco slid into place. He was so much bigger than his fingers, but that was just what Jean wanted. It was what he needed.  
  
Jean moaned as Marco stilled, turning his head so he could see Marco’s face.  
  
The alpha’s eyes were wide, and he was staring down at where they were joined. It took him a moment to track up to Jean’s face. When he finally got there, Marco’s face had a look of amazement on it.  
  
Marco leaned forward, Jean gasping at the feeling of Marco shifting inside of him as well. The new angle was almost as good as the feeling of Marco draped over his back. Jean arched up against Marco, feeling the alpha nibble at the back of his neck.  
  
“Jean, this feels so good. You feel so good.”  
  
“I know.” Jean nodded, feeling Marco’s hand readjust on his hip. He shivered, staring at the cot. It had felt good, but he needed more. He rocked back against Marco. “It could feel better.”  
  
That seemed to get Marco’s attention back. Jean sighed when Marco shifted back upright. Marco’s hands tightened on his hips, the motion the only warning that Jean got before Marco pulled out and thrust back in.  
  
Jean whimpered, repeating the sound louder when Marco stopped completely.  
  
“Jean?”  
  
“I’m good. Just keep going.” Jean hesitated for a moment before adding, “Harder.”  
  
He expected Marco to hesitate, to be asked if he was sure. It was the Marco thing to do, and Jean had yet to lose Marco to his heat. He raised his head to check, nearly thrown onto his face when Marco thrust back in. Jean scrambled for a better hold on the bed, curling one of his hands over the edge of the cot. With a better hold secured, Jean was free to meet Marco’s thrusts.  
  
Jean lost himself to the hard thrusts, not bothering to keep himself quiet. No one would be coming back to the camp for a while. And Jean didn’t care too much. He didn’t care if the entire camp heard him being claimed. It was Marco inside of him and Marco leaning forward to scrape his teeth across Jean’s shoulder blade.  
  
He shuddered, wanting so badly to be able to touch Marco, but letting go of his hold on the cot would send him onto his face. “Marco…”  
  
Marco kissed his shoulder again, Jean keening when the shift in position had Marco thrusting against his prostate. He scrambled with his left hand for a better grip on the sheet. “There. Right there.”  
  
A soft grunt was the only warning he got before Marco focused his thrusts on that spot.  
  
It was too good; Marco continuing to drop kisses and nips to his back and shoulders, the steady grip on his hips, the feeling of finally being filled after heats of not having anything. And the smell. Jean tipped back his head, hearing Marco growl low at the move. He made sure to tilt his head, giving Marco and clear line to the scent gland on his neck. “Come on, Marco.”  
  
There was another feral growl, Marco leaning forward to bite. He was inches off of his mark, but it didn’t matter. The feeling of Marco’s tongue laving over his neck before he bit down was enough to push him over the edge.  
  
Jean shouted, sure that he didn’t manage an intelligible word. All he felt was the tight tangle that he had been wound up into releasing and the trembling of his arms as he tried to keep himself from pitching forward.  
  
He shook through his orgasm, barely aware of the arm that Marco had tucked under his belly to keep him upright or the words that Marco was whispering. He was aware that Marco was still moving inside of him; not thrusting but grinding. Jean keened, losing the sound to a yelp when Marco bit down on his shoulder hard.   
  
Jean felt Marco come, shivering at the feeling. He didn’t get much time to enjoy it, Jean’s left elbow buckling and then giving out as Marco’s full weight fell onto him.  
  
They both went down onto their side, Jean ending up partially on top of Marco. He felt Marco grunt from underneath him, not sure he managed to get an apology out when he barely felt like he was functioning. It was habit to try and roll off of Marco so he wouldn’t get crushed, except that he couldn’t go far. Something caught as he tried to move and Marco made a startled sound, the alpha quickly pulling him back with an arm around his waist.  
  
Jean looked back at Marco, surprised to see his friend shaking. “Marco?”  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t even think not to. And it felt so good…You said yes, Jean. You’ve begged for it before. I thought you wanted it.”  
  
Jean stared at Marco for a moment, trying to process what his friend was saying. It was hard when his brain was still fuzzy.   
  
During his heat, orgasms usually weren’t so good. They were disappointing and necessary because there were times when he couldn’t take the sensation that felt like too much pressure building up. And they usually left him feeling emptier than when he had started. He wasn’t this time. He was deliciously full and still floating on a high that Jean knew should have worn off by now.  
  
He shifted again, earning another whimper from Marco as he was clutched close. It only dawned on him when he felt Marco’s cock twitch inside of him. He had been knotted.

Jean sighed, reaching back to card his hand through Marco’s hair. “I’m not leaving.”  
  
That was all it took to get Marco to relax, the hold around his middle loosening. Jean smiled, tipping his head to the side to allow Marco access to his neck. He was quickly becoming addicted to the way that Marco would kiss up his neck, ghosting across his scent glands but not marking him. It was only their first heat together, but Jean couldn’t imagine going through another heat with anyone other than Marco. Or maybe that was the knotting talking.  
  
Franz had been right; it was the most wonderful thing that Jean had ever experienced. He wasn’t empty anymore and Marco was so close to him, inside and out. Jean swore that he could feel Marco’s heartbeat in his cock, or at least the echo of the beat that he could feel against his back. It was the closest his had ever been to anyone. And it was the most relaxed he remembered being. Moving wasn’t important when he could feel Marco pressed up against him and inside of him.  
  
Jean eyed the box of supplies that was tucked in the corner, lazily stretching out his back. Eating and drinking could wait too, he was in no hurry to get out of the position that he was in. As long as he was full, the cramps and the cravings wouldn’t come back, and Jean was more than ready to see the end of those.  
  
Marco hummed, pulling at the wrist of Jean’s free hand until he could hold it easily. Jean let himself be manipulated into position, slotting their fingers together. Behind him, Marco relaxed completely, pressing his nose into Jean’s hair.   
  
Jean laughed, stroking his other hand through Marco’s hair. “We might have three more days of this.” It wasn’t a complaint, just a statement of fact. “And I guess we’re not going back to the barracks.”  
  
The grunt that Marco gave was an answer enough. Jean couldn’t imagine Marco letting him go back while he was in heat, not even to grab extra supplies. The only way that Jean could see himself leaving the shed was once his heat was over with, and then he would smell completely of Marco. But that was alright, Marco would smell like him and that was the best claim that Jean could have. Bruises would fade but the scent would be around as long as Marco was. That would be a long time, because they would both be far from any danger.  
  
Jean used the side of his head to flatten a section of pillow, settling down more comfortably. He didn’t know how long Marco’s knot would last, but it was a respite and a much needed one. Of course, the alternative wasn’t too bad now that he had someone to spend his heat with. Another round with Marco wouldn’t be too bad.  
  
“You staying with me?”  
  
“’Course.” The reply came back partially slurred, Jean smiling at the familiar tone of Marco Bodt already half asleep. “No one else is touching you.”  
  
“Good. No one’s touching you either.”  
  
Jean didn’t get a reply, which didn’t matter because they had covered the basics. Jean was sure that he would be walking out of the shed covered in enough marks to have his point proven anyway. He was all but claimed and sticking to his alpha. Until then he would rest up for the next rounds. Training would be hell once they got back after missing three days. Jean intended to enjoy what he could from his little break.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Marco’s muffled snores


End file.
